CAT
by X5898
Summary: Cat thought her big brother was dead. She was wrong. Zack returns. Sequel to YTMSA. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

CAT 

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel.

**Summary:** Cat thought her big brother was death, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Zack returns. Sequel to You took my soul away (Don't need to read to understand). 

**Summary Prologue:** Cat's thoughts after she learns about Zack's death in Manticore. Post-AJBAC.

**A/N:**  Rose, if you are reading this, I thought the Z/S challenge was pretty interesting. I already had the character for this story and well, I just don't see Syl with the personality I'm giving Cat, so I went with her. Anyway, I think is a good challenge and I'm thinking about using it on a future story. For now I just hope you like Cat. I dedicate this chapter to you. Consider it a birthday present. Have fun!

**A/N2: **Special thanks to my sister Mai for her feedback to this story. You really helped me a lot, I wasn't very sure about this chapter. I'm glad you liked it.

PROLOGUE 

The leader of our unit

Best soldier and CO

We used to look up to you, we still do

The keeper of our souls

You used to have all the answers

You were brother, father and so much more

But who will have the answers now

Now that you left us, now that you are gone.

I still remember the last time I saw you: you were so angry and hurt. I remember thinking who could do that to you? Why?. After all you've done for them. But then you started yelling about Max being a fool and I finally understood. I mean, who else?. Maxie, always Maxie. She was a rebel, a liability. She wouldn't follow your orders even if her life depended on it. And it certainly did. But she still could get to you in a way no one else could. And I'm not talking about getting in your nerves (that too, of course). I'm talking about getting in your heart. And she did. Ironic, isn't it?. She also took it away. It could be so funny if it didn't make me cry at night.

She was a bad soldier and she took you away from us forever. Our Zack. My Zack. And I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't stop my hatred. I hate her for what she did. She put herself in danger and it got you killed. And to hate is as bad as love for a soldier, it clouds your judgment. So you see what she's done?. What would you think about me now?

You used to be so proud of me. You told me once I was the only one you could count on. Of course you were angry at half our siblings at that time, but I felt great all the same. I felt honored that you could be proud of me. I always thought so much of you, that having you say those words to me was bliss. You told me I was the only one you could trust to do always the right thing. That you knew I could handle myself and you respected me. I could have hugged you so tight right then. But that's not the way a good sister and good soldier behaves. And I was both. I was both for you, always for you. I followed your orders without argument. Well, I knew you were right and I thought it was the best thing to do too. But also because I could never say no to you. Keep moving, do not settle, do not get attached. That was my life, but I didn't care. I didn't need a home, I had one. YOU were my home.

You were proud of my strength. If you only knew….. . I'm not as strong as I used to make you think. I tried to be strong for you. But playing good little soldier only gave me two phone calls a year and an occasional visit. Why checking up on me if you knew I was alright?. Not even Lydecker could take me down. Maybe not Lydecker but your death certainly did. 

If you didn't need to worry, why stop and think about your little sister Cat before you pulled that trigger?. She can handle herself, she doesn't need me. Well, guess what? I do need you. I need you and you left me here all alone. I hate Max for putting you in the situation where you had to choose between her and us. And I hate you even more for the choice you made. In the end you chose her. 

But I can't tell you that now. I wouldn't even if you were alive. Cause that would mean you'd know the truth. That I'm not real. The sister you know is just an act. I'm not strong, I can't handle everything. I'm just a little foolish girl that lost her role model and now is completely lost in the world. And then you wouldn't be proud of me anymore. And disappointing you is worse than anything else.

So I will forget about my weaknesses after this moment and I will keep my promise to you. I will be the good little soldier and you can count on me. I will protect my siblings and keep them safe and free. I will continue your mission and make you proud. Even if it's just an act, even if I'm dead inside. 

Goodbye Zack. You'll never know how deeply you were loved.


	2. The reunion

CAT 

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel.

**Summary:** Cat thought her big brother was dead, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Zack returns. Sequel to You took my soul away (Don't need to read to understand). 

**A/N:** I know it is a short chapter, but the next one is longer. I promise. Enjoy. 

CHAPTER 1 : The Reunion 

What has Zane done now?. He is always in trouble. I don't know how Zack could handle being CO, this guys are impossible. Zack…….  Lets not go there Cat. Suck it up, soldier! You have a job to do. So where is Zane anyway?. He told me he needed me and to be here at 0800 hours. I've been waiting for 15 minutes. Don't tell me I have to bust him out of jail again, this boy never learns. No, he's probably just late. He has no respect for punctuality whatsoever. I'll have to talk to him about responsibility again. I'm sick of that speech already. Every single time and he never listens. I'm going to kill him with my bare hands as soon as I see him. I don't have all day to wait for him. 

She'd been standing in that park, in the middle of nowhere, for 30 minutes and no sign of her brother. She was starting to get anxious. Not even Zane could be so late. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.

"Well Zane, about time you show……."

But it wasn't Zane. It was a ghost, a ghost from her past. The exact image of her dead big brother. The same blue eyes, the same smile… Wait! Zack doesn't smile. If he is extremely happy maybe his lips make a little motion, but certainly no teeth can be seen. Who is this person and why does he look like Zack?. Is he a clone? Did Manticore truly think a clone could deceive her?. Stupid people. But Manticore blew up, it doesn't exist anymore. Well, she'll find out later. First, she was kicking this clone's ass for impersonating her brother. No one can replace him and this guy was getting the message, she'll make sure of it.

Zack´s smile turned into a worried look when he guessed his sister's thoughts. But he didn't guess her actions soon enough and in no time he was on the floor getting the ass whopping of his life. He tried to defend himself, but Cat was too much into it. She was enjoying kicking the crap out of him. Between punches he managed to speak to her, trying to bring some sense into his little sister. 

"Cat. Wait. Wait, Cat. It's me. It's Zack…." 

"Liar! Zack is dead. You are a clone or something. I don't know who sent you or what you want from me, honestly I don't care, but you are not getting it. You'll have to kill me first. Trust me, it's not an easy thing to do. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me."

Ok, this was getting ridiculous. Zack kicked her away from him and with a fast move had her in an arm's lock. She fought him and they ended up on the floor again. Cat facing upwards and Zack on top of her, directly on her face. It was then she saw his eyes, truly saw them, and there was no more doubt on her brain or heart. That strength, that determination, that love and protectiveness of his siblings, the years of knowledge far more than his 24 years of life. It was him, no doubt about it. She knew him too well. It was Zack. He was alive and he had returned to her.

She hugged him tight. 

"Zack, you are back. You are alive. I can't believe it, you're alive."

And then, with a hard punch to his face she send him flying into a tree.


	3. Basic Intel

CAT 

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel.

**Summary:** Cat thought her big brother was dead, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Zack returns. Sequel to You took my soul away (Don't need to read to understand).

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming. 

CHAPTER 2 : Basic Intel 

She just couldn't help it. The mixture of feelings were killing her. Everything was coming back. Every single thought and feeling she'd been suppressing for so long. The pain, the anger, the loneliness. Now mixed with the extreme happiness of having him back. Trying very hard not to show either one of them, she put the mask on and plastered a smile on her face. 

"What the hell was that for?", asked Zack whit an angry look on his face, while standing up. ´She has to be insane. What was she thinking?´.

´That was to teach you to never do the stupidity you pulled back in Manticore again, of killing yourself without thinking of who you'd be leaving behind´. But she couldn't tell him that, she wasn't prepared to tell him that. So instead, she just went for a sarcastic come back. 

"That was for killing yourself and leaving me with all your work. This people just can't follow orders." That got her a smile from his brother, or a hint of a smile really. But that was far more than you usually got from him. Specially after throwing him onto a tree. 

"You know that was completely out of line, don't you?"

"Not so much. I'm CO now, remember?"

He was beginning to feel comfortable with her again. He always felt that way with her. He knew he could let down his guard in her presence, she could handle any situation. Plus, he didn't have to walk on ice with his words or orders around her, like with his other brothers and sisters. She understood him and accepted him as he was. He could be himself around her. She was a lot like him and so different at the same time. So, he just decided to play along.

"That's not what Zane thinks. He asked me to tell you he is glad I'm back at CO. He says you are mean."

"Don't pay him any attention. He knows he loves me. He is just mad at me cause I made him give up his bike."

"What?" Zack was shocked. "How did you do that, I've been trying for years with no luck". They were now walking towards their own babies.

"He was getting too attached to that bike. He refused to even change its color, something about her soul. I mean, I understand he loves his bike, I love bikes too. It's an X5 thing. But change at least the color. He was too easy to track. I gave him an ultimatum but he refused. So I just threw it down a hill and no more bike."

Zack skipped a heart beat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cat continued her explanation like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"He wouldn't talk to me for two months straight after that. But he'll get over it." And with that she turned on her bike and revved away.

Zack burst into laughs. He never laughs but this was too much even for him. He just couldn't help it. She was unbelievable. And with that in mind, he rode after her to her house.

----------------------------------------------------------

She lived two cities away from Zane, two hours at full speed. They arrived soon after sunset. Her house was on the outskirts of town, far from civilization where no one could ask questions or get suspicious. She laid low like always. He had always known she was something else. His other siblings gave him trouble all the time, but she certainly knew how to take care of herself. 

"Home sweet home"… "You can take a shower if you want, there are towels on the bathroom. I'll make dinner".

"Thanks". Zack headed for the bathroom. 

When he was out of sight, a few tears slipped down Cat's face while she headed for the kitchen. Zack was back in her life, it was overwhelming. ´Remember your promise Cat. He will never know´. And with that she picked up the phone and dialed.

----------------------------------------------------------

By the time Zack was out of the bathroom, dinner was already served. That means lots of Chinese food boxes on the coffee table in front of the TV. He smiled. He realized he was doing that a lot today. Maybe it had something to do with all the Adam stuff, who knows?.

"I thought you said you'd make dinner"

"I did. What you call this?", she said while showing him the box she was eating from. "Dinner!". His laugh made her heart beat faster. His wet hair wasn't helping either, he looked so hot. "Well, you didn't think I would cook, did you?. That just isn't right. Me cooking?. I'm a soldier, not a house wife. I can't cook and I definitely don't like doing it."

"I know. I think it has something to do with the X5 genes." Zack spoke while heading for the couch.

After a few minutes of silence and a lot of empty boxes, Cat couldn't take it anymore. "So?".

"So what?" 

"So what?. What do you think?. You leave for months without a single phone call and then one day my long lost sister Syl calls me and tells me you are MIA in Manticore. I go to Seattle to get things straight and to try and save your ass so I can kick it later for being so stupid and getting caught. Only when I arrive, Max isn't KIA but very much alive and tells me you are the KIA. Then you appear here like nothing happened after all this time and you ask me so what? What happened to you and I want to know now."

"Long story"

"Well I have time. I was planning on checking up on Zane, but it appears you already took care of that. So I'm not going anywhere. Spill."

"Ok, ok"

And he started telling her all about Renfro´s experiment, meeting Max again, Adam, everything. With every single word she grew angrier. Angry at Renfro for what she'd done to her brother. Angry at Max for all the Adam stuff. She felt she needed to punch something. On one hand she hated Renfro with all her guts for her actions. But on the other, she couldn't help but feel a bit grateful because that was the reason she was now sitting there talking to him. I know, she felt sick with herself. And Max, well her actions were unforgivable.

"But we cleared that out. We are fine now, I forgave her."

She heard him say those words and she almost couldn't suppress the bitter laugh that threatened to escape her mouth. She did though, at least on the outside. On the inside she was surely laughing. ´Maybe not unforgivable. It's Max after all´. She felt immediately guilty for her thoughts. This was her sister Maxie. She should be happy she was alive and everything was back to normal, as normal as it could be considering we are talking about their lives. And she was. It was just sometimes her jealousy got the best of her. ´Where did that come from? I'm not jealous. Soldiers don't feel. I don't feel´. Just then she realized Zack wasn't talking anymore, he was just staring at the wall in front of him.

"What?". That seemed to bring him out of his thoughts but he still didn't look at her. 

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I think I better call it a night". 

She let it go for now. Instead of pressing the issue, she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you are here Zack. I missed you". She truly meant it, her eyes showed it.

"I missed you too, little sister". He hugged her once more. Then he stood up and left for the guest room.


	4. Truth

CAT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.  
  
Summary: Cat thought her big brother was dead, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Zack returns. Sequel to You took my soul away (Don't need to read to understand).  
  
A/N: Rose- I'm sorry but I'm keeping Zack´s secret all to myself, at least for some more chapters. But if you send me the next chapter of your Z/S story soon, I'll might consider giving you some clues. LOL.  
  
CHAPTER 3 : TRUTH  
  
None of them slept much that night. And no, shark DNA had nothing to do with it. She was going trough every piece of information she'd learned that day and trying to process it. Plus dealing with her feelings. Dealing means she was trying to suppress them. Hey! I never said it was healthy, but it was definitely more practical than not doing it. The problems she could cause. . No, come on, it is better this way. No one gets hurt and you can still do your job. Right.  
  
Zack was lost in his own thoughts as well. He was trying to come up with the best way of telling her. But how could he?. How could he do that to her?. No, it was just wrong. He shouldn't say anything. He should deal with his own problems and don't get anyone else involved. But he needed her. Yes, but you just can't talk to her about it.  
  
And so the hours passed by and it was morning again. Seeing she wouldn't get more sleep today, Cat got up and headed for the kitchen to get some breakfast. But apparently she wasn't the only one awake at so unholy hours of the morning.  
  
"Zack! I didn't hear you get up."  
  
"I didn't want to wake you. It's still early, you should be resting."  
  
"I'm ok. So what are you doing?"  
  
"Just Thinking. Nothing in particular."  
  
"Ok. So, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"What do you mean?". He was still deep in thought and wasn't paying her much attention.  
  
"I mean, as much fun as staying sitting here all day sounds, I thought we could go out for breakfast and talk a little bit more."  
  
"Yes, of course, sorry. Let me grab my jacket"  
  
He did, as she headed for her room to look for hers. They soon were outside trying to decide which bike to take. They both liked to be in control. Finally, after five whole minutes of silent deliberation, Cat decided to surrender. It wasn't everyday you got your brother back from the dead. She should make some sacrifices. And ok, thinking about herself pressed against his back was also making her decision a little easier. But she wasn't ready to admit that.  
  
They stopped at a nice coffee place not far from town. As nice as you can expect in post pulse America. But comfy enough. They both ordered pancakes and some milk. While eating, they discussed their siblings' situation. Cat told him everything he needed to know about last year, that he didn't already know. Then, they started with some small talk about their brothers and sisters. Their lives, their lack of responsibility, their love for life, the obsession with bikes, everything. It felt nice for Zack to be able to talk about them with someone else. He never could in the past. It would mean putting them in danger. But now she knew where everyone was, she had been CO during his absence and had done a terrific job at it. So now he had a partner. Someone to rely on, someone to help him. It felt so strange. He still didn't know if he could get used to the idea. But for now, he was just enjoying having someone to talk to without having to hide anything. It was easy letting go of his inhibitions and fears around her. There was something to her he just couldn't place, but made him feel safe.  
  
"So then Jondy tells me I'm not crazy enough. That she won't follow my orders unless I show her I understand who she is and get her respect. I was like ´are you kidding me?. You will follow my orders or I will kick your ass from here to eternity´. But then I realized I was getting nowhere. And crazy, I can be crazy. So, I stood up and headed for the bar. I got up on it and started singing to the music. I pulled a striptease right in front of her face".  
  
"What?". She never stopped amazing him.  
  
"Yeah. Got her attention, her respect, her loyalty and a huge amount of cash at the same time. I would call it a productive night."  
  
"You are amazing"  
  
"Thank you, I try". A huge smile spread trough her features.  
  
Did he just say that out loud?, what was he thinking?. Now he would never hear the end of it. Zack kicked himself mentally.  
  
Some more small talk and then lunch. Yes, they had been talking for that long. After they'd eaten enough, they decided to head home. None of them was keen on staying in a public place for long.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as they arrived, Cat headed for her room to change her clothes. She was thinking of doing some training, maybe with Zack if he wanted. It would be nice, just like old times. She was feeling great after their morning talk, she felt her brother coming back to her full force. He always seemed so relaxed around her. She loved being able to have that effect on him.  
  
When she exited the room, she found him sitting on the sofa and looking into the empty wall again. ´Ok, something is definitely wrong and I'm finding out what it is right now, whether he likes it or not´.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"What?. Nothing."  
  
"Come on Zack, I know you. I know when something is bothering you. I let it slide yesterday but I want to know what's going on."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Zack, tell me."  
  
"Nothing you should worry about."  
  
"Then there is something."  
  
"I said, it's none of your business." He couldn't tell her yet, but he could play the ´I'm in charge´ card.  
  
"I have the right to know"  
  
"Excuse me?. What makes you think that?" His voice was a bit higher when he spoke. Her tone matched his.  
  
"I just do, so pill."  
  
What had started as a friendly conversation was quickly heating up. It was good the house was so far away from town, cause yelling could be seen coming in the near future. Zack couldn't understand why she was being like this. She had always been strong headed, but she usually followed his orders no questions asked. Cat, on the other hand, was giving up to her feelings of anger and pain that had been stored for so long. She just couldn't take it any more. He had gone and done stupid things in the past while she was left behind to mourn. She wouldn't let him do that to her again. She was making sure of it.  
  
"You are completely out of line soldier. I'm the CO and you shouldn't question my decisions". His tone was harsh, but hers was even harsher when she spoke back.  
  
"No! I am the CO. You left, you abandoned your duty and your comrades. You let yourself be blinded by your feelings for Max and it put us all in danger. You aren't CO anymore. I had to take over when you chose her over us. So don't you dare come back here and expect everything to be ok. You left us, now face the consequences. You will answer to me, you are not fit to lead."  
  
That honestly hurt, even more coming from her. His game face was on, but inside he was crumbling. He never thought it could be possible, feeling like this, so lost. His worst nightmare was coming to life in front of him, to haunt him in the face of his sister. In the face he trusted the most. He had let her down, all of them. She was right, but he wasn't prepared to admit that. He lunged to her. She blocked him efficiently and send some punches and kicks of her own. He blocked them too. They continued fighting while they tried to hurt each other even more with words. By this time none of them was thinking clear, they were just trying to work out their frustrations and fears.  
  
"You think you are tough enough? You think you can handle being CO?. The sacrifices it requires, the look of disappointment and anger your siblings can direct at you when you make a hard decision?. You think you can do a better job than I did?."  
  
Kick, block, punch, block, blur, jump, elbow, block.  
  
"A better job?. Yes, of course. I won't kill myself looking for someone's love and recognition. What happened to you?. You used to know the life of one is not worth the lives of many. I love Max, she is my sister, but I would have let her die if that meant protecting the rest of us. Not so long ago, you would have too."  
  
"I don't think you would. I don't think you are as strong as you want to believe."  
  
This time his elbow on her stomach wasn't blocked, she was too shocked by his words. She stumbled to the ground, she was having problems breathing. He took this opportunity to place himself directly on her face, with each of his hands holding her arms to the ground at each side of her head. He was so close she could feel his breath on her own lips. He was still yelling, willing her to understand.  
  
"I didn't leave you alone. I didn't put her life over yours. I knew you would be just fine. I knew you would take care of them. I had to save Max, I loved her but she was also my responsibility. She was dying. The rest of you were ok and with you watching over them, they didn't need me. For the first time in my life, it wasn't a hard decision to take. I knew I was making the right one, I knew I could let myself trust another person with my duty. And that person was you. I trusted you, I still do."  
  
Now she was crying. He had never seen her cry before. It scared him because he was responsible for those tears.  
  
"Don't you dare put your death on me." Even through her tears she sounded angry.  
  
His voice was merely a whisper. " I don't. I'm just saying I trust you. I'm saying you are the only person in the world I trust my siblings with. And you know you guys are the most important thing to me. You are important to me."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only his words but the fact that he was saying them. He never showed his feelings, he never spoke them out loud. But he was doing it right now, to her. She didn't realize what she was doing till it was too late to take it back. She moved upwards and placed her lips over his. At first, it looked like he was about to respond to the kiss but a second later, he was on his feet with an odd look on his face.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
She felt her cheeks turn red but quickly thought of a way to correct her mistake. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. Was she insane?. Yes, it was the only explanation.  
  
"Just a peace offering, no big deal"  
  
"Are you sure?". He wasn't convinced.  
  
"Yes, of course. Don't get all paranoid on me"  
  
He decided to believe her. It wasn't the first time she'd done something crazy and knowing her, it wouldn't be the last. So, he just let it slide.  
  
"Are we ok then?", she asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, but we still need to talk. Truly understand what all this was about. I need to know everything is fine."  
  
"It is. This was just an outburst on my part. I was angry about you leaving and hurt by your death. I just exploded now, there's nothing more to it. I know I was wrong. I understand now why you did it and I'm sorry for everything I said. I shouldn't have talked to you that way, I didn't mean any of it. I was just trying to hurt you." She left out the small detail of her feeling for him. He wasn't cleared for that kind of information yet, probably never would.  
  
"Ok. No problem. It just hurt having you say that. And I know on some point you are right, I shouldn't have left you with all the responsibility. It isn't your place, is my mission."  
  
"No Zack, it's fine. I loved doing it, helping them. I always thought you did too much for us. It's about time you let someone else take over, sacrifice for you for a change."  
  
He was about to respond to that when she disappeared into her room in a blur.  
  
"What are you doing?. What happened?". But he needed no answer. The moment he spoke, he smelled her. The pheromones. She was in heat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- A/N: Heat, long lost characters, Zack´s secret. It's all coming up, so keep reading and review. please? 


	5. Ending or new beggining?

CAT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.  
  
Summary: Cat thought her big brother was dead, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Zack returns. Sequel to You took my soul away (Don't need to read to understand).  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, finals and stuff. But here is chapter 4 so enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.  
  
CHAPTER 4 : Ending or new beginning?  
  
´Why? Why now?´. She cursed her body. Why was it doing that to her, her own body?. ´He looked so hot, he still does. He is right behind that door and he can't resist you any more than you can resist him. Come on, it's your chance. Just open that door and everything will be all right. No! I can't. I won't. I can control myself. I'm not giving up to my weaknesses. I wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes in the morning. It's all my fault. I should have realized it sooner. There could only be one reason for my behavior earlier. The outburst, the kiss. The kiss.Wow!. His lips felt so good against mine. And his taste. No!. Stop it!. But those powerful blue eyes looking directly into mine, like he owned me, and he does. Stop it!. Just stop thinking about him!. He is your superior. He is your CO. He is your brother. He is so much more. No!, nothing more. A cold bath for you, missy. Yes, a cold bath, that will make everything better. A very cold, icy cold bath´.  
  
On the other side of the bedroom door, on the living room, he wasn't dealing much better with the situation. He was pacing from one side of the room to the other, trying to stop himself from ripping that stupid door from its place and claiming her. Man, did he want to do that. Yes, every single cell in his body was begging him to do just that, but his brain was winning for the time being. The question was, for how long?. He heard the shower being turned on. ´Are you kidding me?. Why the hell does she do that for?. Is she trying to kill me?. Now I have images of her, naked and wet in the shower, all over my head. I have to get out of here now´. But his body wasn't responding. One thing was to stop himself from going to her, but turning the other way was a completely different story. It required even more energy and determination, both of which he was starting to lack even more by the second.  
  
The pheromones were really starting to get to him. He found himself walking closer to her bedroom. He was halfway across the living room before he could stop himself. Big mistake, now he was closer to her and her pheromones. ´Idiot!. What the hell are you doing?. She is your comrade. She is your sister. She is so hot. No!. No, she isn't!. Well, she is but you shouldn't be thinking about her that way, are you insane?´.  
  
´Ok. cold shower not good enough, I can still feel my skin burn. And now I feel him closer. What the hell? Is he completely out of it? Why is he coming near me? He should be long gone by now, why is he staying?´.  
  
"Go away". ´Ok, that definitely didn't sound like an order, more like a pour. Come on, try again. Control yourself soldier´. Before she could say anything else, the bathroom door was in the floor and a very sexy Zack was standing right in front of her with his eyes full of desire.  
  
Contrary to his thoughts, Cat was very much dressed. Although her wet clothes didn't leave much to the imagination. The moment he saw her there, so scared and willing at the same time, something snapped inside of him, that allowed him to regain control over himself. He couldn't do this to her, he just couldn't. He started turning away to leave when she jumped forward and plastered a heated kiss on his lips. Her legs around his waist and her hands on his hair, pressing him to her.  
  
After a few minutes they had to come out for air. That gave them a few seconds to realize what was going on, and they both jumped back.  
  
"This isn't right. We shouldn't.". But before he could say another word, they were kissing again and clothes were being thrown all over the place.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ A/N: I know, I know. You call this a heat chapter? Where is the rest of it? I leave it to your imagination. I'm more interested on the consequences than the actual episode. But to make it up to you, next chapter will be longer and will introduce a new character to the story. Plus, we are getting closer to the action and truths will have to come out sooner or later. 


	6. Now what?

CAT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.  
  
Summary: Cat thought her big brother was dead, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Zack returns. Sequel to You took my soul away (Don't need to read to understand).  
  
A/N: This chapter is longer as promised.  
  
Feenian: Sorry for the last chapter's length, but I had to stop it there. Hope I make it up to you with this one.  
  
Rose: I love your reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying my story. I do what I can.  
  
CHAPTER 5 : Now what?  
  
When he woke up the next day, he didn't remember much about last night. It was the moment he realized where he was, her room's floor, and the person he had by his side, that he panicked. He jumped up, waking her in the process. She stared at him the moment she felt his presence. Both of them staring at each other in absolute silence. They weren't even capable of forming a coherent thought, even less coherent words. It was too surreal. So they stayed there saying nothing, thinking nothing and doing nothing for five whole minutes, until the phone rang.  
  
That got her back to reality. No one called ever, unless it was an emergency. Only her siblings had her cell number and they were under strict orders not to use it unless it was extremely important. For anything less than a life threat situation, they were to use her contact number or she'll kick there asses personally. And they knew she will. When angry, none of them were a real match to her. Except for Zack, but they were usually on the same side. Usually, except for last night's fight. ´Better not to think about last night, you need a clear head´. She realized the phone was still ringing and lunged to it before Zack had time to react.  
  
"Cat here, speak."  
  
"No hello, how are you doing? Cat here, what do you need?"  
  
"Jondy! I swear to god, if this isn't a life or death situation I'm going to make it one when I see you"  
  
"Ok, ok. Chill. I was just joking. You see, I'm kind of in a tough spot here.."  
  
One minute and a very preoccupied Zack later, she was off the phone and facing him. The awkwardness was gone. They were both in soldier mode, moving to the door while Cat updated him with the required intel.  
  
"That was Jondy. She is having problems with the familiar guys in LA. They are dangerously closing in on her."  
  
In no time Zack was behind the wheel of her SUV. It was more practical than their bikes. There was enough space for the three of them and the trunk was already stuffed with all kinds of weapons. They could come in handy considering who they'll be facing. For what they've heard about them and her close encounters with them in the past, the familiars where quite a match for transgenics.  
  
It was a three hours ride. They spend that time making plans for relocation and gathering intel of LA´s surroundings. Cat hacked into a satellite and could see some movement on the west side of the city, some black SUVs which screamed government. In the past they would have thought about Manticore, but now there was no doubt this was familiar doing. They had enough people in the right places to pull out something like this. Not White, he was too preoccupied with 452 to bother with anyone else. But some other Fe´nos tol brother probably had some time for the rest of them.  
  
They were 30 minutes away from the meeting spot when the phone rang again. It was Jondy. Cat could barely hear her with all the shooting in the background. Jondy managed to say something that sounded like ´they are here´, before the line went dead.  
  
"Jondy, Jondy!. Answer me , damn it". She looked directly into Zack´s worried blue eyes and issued her command. "Speed up!, they have her". He did as told and they headed full speed for the city.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
They arrived in the early afternoon. Cat had been following the black SUVs by satellite to a warehouse on the outside of town. They parked at a safe distance from the facility. Cat downloaded the squematics and they began memorizing them and planning the raid. They were completely in sync. Like they were ten again and planning one of Manicore's training missions. They always excelled in strategy. Well, they excelled in everything back then. They complemented each other perfectly and understood each other like they were one.  
  
When the planning and intel gathering was over, they still had a couple of hours till sunset. That was the moment the awkwardness returned. They tried thinking of something else, try to comfort each other that their sister would be alright, that the mission would be a success. But they were both in soldier mode, so hope and comfort wasn't what they were looking for. They knew they had a well thought plan and that luck had nothing to do with it. Zack had a flash saying that same thing to Logan once in the past. Logan. That remembered him of Max and Max remembered him about that tiny bit of very important information, more of a request than information, he had to ask from Cat. Well, this was as good a time as any. Probably better to do it now, before they had a chance to get injured or killed.  
  
By that time Cat had been arguing with herself whether to bring the heat topic or not. After some strong deliberation, she decided to give it a try. How does the saying go? Don't do tomorrow what you can do today, or something like that. ´Ok, here it goes´.  
  
"We need to talk". They both spoke at the same time. But ladies always go first so, although she didn't consider herself a lady, she spoke when he signaled her to go first. She didn't look him in the eyes.  
  
"Zack. I know this is awkward, but we should probably talk about what happened last night."  
  
Zack really wasn't planning on addressing that issue. Even less before a mission with so much at stake. Truth be told, it wasn't because of the mission but because of how he was feeling about yesterday's events. Confused. No, that was a big understatement. More like completely overwhelmed and with no control whatsoever over his spinning world. No control?. He surely didn't like how that sounded. It wasn't only the fact that he had just slept with his sister, it was the fact that he had enjoyed it. So ok, she wasn't really his sister, no blood relative anyway. Although he had thought about her that way, at least until last night. So what was she to him today?. It had been heat after all. They hadn't had control over their actions, so it wasn't like their feelings had driven them to last night's events. More like their genetics, their bodies. Not their minds or heart. So why was it so difficult for him to forget what had happened?. I mean, he still had feelings for Max. Maybe not as strong as before, too many things had happened between them, but he still loved her to a point. And Cat.. She was hot and an incredible girl, but she was his sister. He trusted her more than anyone else. More like he trusted her and no one else, except for himself. But they weren't like that. ´Come on, a couple?. I can't see myself in a couple, I couldn't even with Max. I wasn't made for that. The romantic stuff, the phony sentimentality. I just don't belong. And she certainly doesn't look like the dating type. We are so alike. Maybe that's what drives us together. Woa, wait. Where did that come from?. Ok, I'm ready to admit I enjoyed last night, but that doesn't mean anything else. There are no feelings involved here, at least not that kind of feelings. She doesn't feel that way and neither do I. Even if we did, we weren't made to love and be loved. We were made to fight. To fight for the survival of our unit. And that is what we are doing. We are happy this way, fighting side by side. This is where we belong. Nowhere else and nothing more. Then why is it so difficult to forget her eyes and the bliss shown in them?. A bliss more deep than the simple satisfaction of her heat.  
  
He'd been quiet for a while now and Cat was getting anxious. Not only because she couldn't tell what he was thinking, but because his silence was giving her time to do some thinking of her own. And that was never good. It always ended up with a big headache and no conclusions whatsoever. So, they had stepped past the line. An invisible line, but a line all the same. A line that should never had been crossed. She had dreamt of that moment half her life, since she had discovered what her feelings for her strong CO were. But every time she felt it wrong. And now it was no exception. I mean, she had loved sleeping with him, claiming him for her, even if it was just for a couple of hours. But the afterwards was the problem here. Manticore surely messed them up both. She knew as well as he did that they would never made a real couple. The simple thought of a wedding made her laugh. Yes, it was that strange for her. They would never be like that with him, even if he loved her back which she was sure wasn't the case. Then, where should they go from here? Stay the same, pretend that nothing had happened? With her seeking for his love and approval, while he did some seeking of his own for Max's love and approval?. Maybe. maybe it was the best thing to do. He would never get Max to love him and she would never get him to love her. Probably why they'd chosen those particular people to have feelings for, they would never love them back. This way they could spend their lives securely protected by this one way relationship. Protected from having to face their feelings, their humanity. Yes, it made sense. Probably a psychologist himself couldn't come up with a more perfect solution to explain their actions. Then why didn't it feel right? Why did it feel like there was something missing in her reasoning?, that she needed more?.  
  
None of them had time to reach a conclusion for their messed up lives. A loud gun shot was heard coming from the facility, followed by a bunch of machine guns going off. Something was going on, no time to wait till sunset. They looked at each other, both of them knew exactly what to do. They headed for the facility, each one with their own targets and task. Cat was supposed to create a diversion while Zack found Jondy and got her out. Then Cat would back them up on their way out and the three of them would head to her SUV from different directions. First, split up. Then, loose their tales. Finally, head to the meeting spot. Easy right?. Not quite. 


	7. Living up to her name

CAT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.  
  
Summary: Cat thought her big brother was dead, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Zack returns. Sequel to You took my soul away (Don't need to read to understand).  
  
A/N: I couldn't let you beg no more, so Rose, here is the next chapter for you. Some of your questions remain unanswered, but I hope you like it anyway. And Feenian, thank you for your support. You two are the best, thank you for your reviews.  
  
All of you, enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 6 : Living up to her name  
  
Two minutes after the gunshot, Zack was already in position hidden outside the compound, waiting for Cat's distraction. The shooting had subsided and now there was only silence, even for his genetically engineered senses. He just tried not to think too much about it, but the fear of being too late to save his sister was present on his mind. He push those thoughts to the back of his mind. They wouldn't do any good anyway, so he just focused on the mission ahead and waited impatiently for his cue. What was taking her so long? ´I should have gone with her. What if they saw her? What if they have her too?´. The thought of Cat with a bullet on her head was too much for him to handle. But he couldn't think about that now. He pushed this thoughts to the back of his head too. He trusted her, she was good, she'll get the job done. As if trying to prove him right, Cat chose that particular moment to blow up one of the black SUVs on the far side of the building. ´Guess those explosives on her trunk did pay up´, he thought as he run stealthily into the building looking for Jondy. As he blurred around the compound, he could hear people running to where Cat supposedly was. The lack of shooting told him they hadn't found her yet. One point to the good guys.  
  
He concentrated on the task ahead. Find her sister and get them both out of there before the familiars discovered him or found Cat. They were good, but facing a dozen familiars was just too much even for them. Finally, he came across one particular door. According to the intel they'd gathered, thanks to the satellite's infra red images they'd borrowed, Jondy was there. But what stopped him dead on his tracks, was the lack of noise on the other side. Not even a heart beat. He opened the door with a hard kick. The door flew open and he was faced with the image of his sister, strapped to a chair, with a bullet on her chest. Before he could panic, the ever present soldier in him kicked in and he fought back the tears, control himself enough to assess the situation. Probably Jondy had tried to escape, therefore the shooting he'd heard earlier. She had failed and they had taken her back to her cell. At first they didn't understood the extent of her wounds so they secured her. But when she finally. . He trailed off, he couldn't make himself think of the "d" word. They just left her there while they thought what to do with her. That, or waiting for the appropriate scientist to arrive and cut her open. Just the thought of it made him angry, raged. However, he was brought back from his troubled thoughts when he got close enough to her to hear a very quiet but present heart beat. She was alive. But not for long if he didn't do something about it. He quickly cut her loose from the restrains and laid her down on the floor. He hated doing this while still on enemy territory, but she wouldn't survive much longer with the bullet still inside. He had to play doctor and he had to do it here and now. He just hoped Cat could keep them busy a while longer.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
After attending to Jondy´s wound and making sure she'd survive, Zack was ready to move. He had wished she'll regain consciousness so he wouldn't have to carry her, but he guessed her being alive was enough luck for one day. Luck? Where did that come from?. ´What is going on with me today?´. But he was too happy for his sister's survival to care right now. He made his way to the back of the compound with Jondy resting in his arms. But the moment he was about to step outside, he heard a bullet pass mere inches from his ear. He cursed himself mentally for letting someone snick up on him like that, familiar or not. He turned around slowly. No matter how much it pissed him off to accept it, if the familiar had wanted to kill him, he probably would have by now. So he just stayed there, waiting for his enemy to start talking, while scanning the place for more threats. There were none. Probably Cat had them all chasing ghosts. She was very good at setting traps and having the enemy running around in hopeless hunts. He, on the other hand, his current situation wasn't very promising. With Jondy in his arms he couldn't blur and take the gun out of the familiar's hands. He would put his sister in danger, she couldn't handle another bullet wound right now. Plus, getting himself shot wouldn't help them much if they were to escape. Assuming Cat could get to them, she surely wouldn't be able to carry both of them out of there, while taking care of a dozen enemies in the process. His only choice now was to listen to the man in front of him and wait for the opportunity to escape to present itself.  
  
"Well, well, well. This must be my lucky day. My transgenic toy dies and I get another one right away to please my boss. It's like Christmas"  
  
"Sorry to break it up to you, but I won't be staying long. So I guess that means you've been a bad, bad boy and you get no present."  
  
"You are not going anywhere", the familiar snapped. "You honestly thought you could deceive me with that lousy trick you did out there?. I knew you were coming for that bitch."  
  
Zack saw red with that comment but he didn't move a muscle. He sensed her before she talked, relieved to know she was alive and well.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you that's not a polite thing to say. And what's that about a lousy trick, I'm wounded. I put a lot of effort on it". She said this while putting the best mock hurt look she could manage. Now it was the familiar's turn to be angry. He lunged at her but she blurred out of his way.  
  
"No, no. Don't get so upset. I just want to be friends with you."  
  
"I'm no friends with an animal"  
  
He lunged again and she blurred away again.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I was hoping you would consider something more than a friendship. I'm really curious what all those years of planned evolution can do for your stamina."  
  
Now the room was silent. The familiar was too shocked to answer and shock was a big understatement for Zack's state of mind at the moment. She was getting no reaction from anyone so she just continued.  
  
"I mean, I might be an animal, but I'm a gorgeous one. At least that's what they tell me."  
  
She started moving towards him while she spoke and sending Zack hidden hand signals to get out while she distracted him. It took Zack a while to recover enough to see the signal. He was too busy battling with himself not to forget all about the mission and just snap the familiar's neck, damn the consequences. Of course this thoughts were NOT driven by jealousy. He wasn't jealous. Her hand on that psycho's chest was having no effect on him whatsoever. ´Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that. Wait, she is trying to tell me something. Get out?. I'm not leaving her here with that guy, not a chance in hell. But I still need to get Jondy out. Damn´. He hated it with all his might, but he knew he had to leave Cat behind. And no matter what his confused feelings for her were right now, the truth was she could take care of herself. She was saving his ass in these very moment, she could handle one familiar by herself. So, although he still hated the idea of leaving those two alone, he made a run for it, with Jondy still safe in his strong arms.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
He reached Cat's SUV in no time. Now all that was left was the waiting. Worried out of his mind for his little sister and trying to suppress the inner questions about his earlier jealousy, he never realized Jondy waking up.  
  
"Zack?. . You came, I knew I could count on you". A big smile coloring her features. Although you could see in her eyes she was still in pain.  
  
"You are going to be fine. The bullet is out and the wound has already started healing. I'm glad you are ok, I thought we'd lost you."  
  
"Don't tell me you were worried, our big mighty CO?"  
  
"Don't joke with that, you know I worry about you all. That's why I'm always tough with you, trying to keep you away from this type of situations. Maybe you will listen to me now". He said this with a harsh tone. She was always taking things lightly, too lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Zack. I know you care and I'm glad. Cause if it wasn't for you we'd be dead or captured by now. In my case both apparently."  
  
He didn't laugh at her joke, but she decided to let it go. He looked worried and tired for some reason. Not physically tired, but psychologically. Probably something to do with her near death experience, so she didn't thought much about it.  
  
"So. where are we and why aren't we moving?"  
  
"We are waiting for Cat". For some reason he found it hard to stop his voice from cracking when he spoke her name.  
  
"She's here? Great! I want to see my sister, she's so much fun. Not when she is all CO business, but when she loosens up..". She cut her speech short as Zack send a death glare her way.  
  
"Cat is facing a familiar to save both our asses so shut your mouth and let me think. If she is not back in one minute..". Now it was her time to interrupt.  
  
"One familiar? Poor guy. Don't worry about her Zack, she is going to kick his ass. He has no chance in hell."  
  
"Then why isn't she here already?". His voice anxious.  
  
"She's probably playing it safe. Making sure no one is tailing her before she returns to the meeting spot. Come on, you know her. She is tough. There's a reason we called her Cat, although I still maintain that panther suits her more. She lives up to her genetics. She is wild and dangerous to anyone that pisses her off. What I mean is, she is doing fine. Don't worry she'll be here in no time. I almost feel bad for the guy. If you thought she was scary before, you should see her now. The CO business worked wonders on her."  
  
Cat chose that exact moment to make her appearance. Not that she had heard the conversation, too much shooting in the background.  
  
"We have to move now!"  
  
None of the other two transgenics had to be told twice. They got into the vehicle and sped away, leaving all threats behind. Of course Cat would have to kiss her SUV goodbye before they headed for the next city, but at least they were all alive and kicking. Next stop, Las Vegas. 


	8. Jealous me? No way

CAT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.  
  
Summary: Cat thought her big brother was dead, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Zack returns. Sequel to You took my soul away (Don't need to read to understand).  
  
A/N: I'm very sorry for the delay, but I had some problems with this chapter. I re wrote it four times. The story had a life of its own and it kept going places I didn't want it to go. But finally, here it is. I hope you like it this way, cause it took a lot of time and effort.  
  
Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you are liking the story. Special thanks to Rose and Feenian. You are great.  
  
CHAPTER 7 : Jealous me? No way  
  
They didn't talk at all during the first hour of their trip. Too busy concentrated on possible threats or tails. But after changing vehicles, Jondy couldn't take the silence any more.  
  
"So how did you handle the familiar?"  
  
"With the help of my lady skills. Those familiars may hate us and all, but they are still men. And there isn't one born yet capable of resisting me". ´With the exception of the one present, of course´.  
  
She still laughed at her answer, joining Jondy. No point getting all worked up over something she could do nothing to change. They were both laughing so hard, that they missed the frown on Zack's face. Something about her using her ´lady skills´ on other men wasn't that funny. But he chose not to travel down that train of thought for the moment. There would be enough time to analyze it later. And to reach a very reasonable conclusion of why he was feeling this way. Probably something to do with their messed up genetics. He came back to reality in time for Jondy's next question.  
  
"And how did you get away?"  
  
"Well, lets just say that he is now one familiar we don't have to worry about spreading his seed and making more loony cult kids."  
  
Jondy and Zack looked at each other for a second after that. Jondy couldn't help but start laughing again. Zack made an `ouch´ face. He hated familiars but no man wished that to another man, especially with the X5´s strength. Cat carried on with her explanation.  
  
"What I didn't expect were his tears. I know I kicked him in a sensitive spot, but I thought they weren't supposed to feel pain."  
  
Cat managed to pull out the best fake confused little girl face of her life. Zack, on the other hand, couldn't control his reaction in time and this time the `ouch´ came out loud and clear.  
  
Zack spend the rest of the trip in silence while listening to her sisters getting reacquainted. Cat told Jondy everything about her escape from the facility and the bullets, close enough to mess up her hair. Later, Jondy spend hours telling her love stories of the last three months, they were in fact a lot. But with time they both got bored, so they started making jokes about Zack milking a cow and lots of others farm activities. Zack remained silent, didn't even react to the teasing. But finally he couldn't take it anymore and decided it was better to stop for the night than killing his sisters. They had to sleep sometimes anyway. He stopped in front of a motel and went to get a room, while the girls did a little food hunting on the dinner next door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
He got two rooms quickly thanks to some bills and the pulse. People in post pulse America didn't care much about IDs when you paid cash. Even less if you slipped a bunch of extra dollars not to get disturbed. When Zack arrived back to the car, the girls where still nowhere to be seen. He headed to the dinner to help them out. He was faced with the image of his two sisters talking to some guys, flirting with them by the counter. Something snapped inside him and he made his way to them, his eyes feral.  
  
When he reached them, he placed his left arm around Cat's shoulders and his right arm around Jondy's shoulder. His eyes sparked with a primal warning to anyone who might consider messing with his girls. In that moment he was the leader of the pack. He let go of Jondy and extended his hand to them.  
  
"Zack. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Bobby and this is Tom".  
  
Bobby was the guy previously talking to Cat. He was handsome, blonde with green eyes, tall and definitely with self confidence to spare. He managed to answer Zack without stammering, despite the death glares Zack was sending his way. In fact, it seemed as if he didn't even notice them. That, or he didn't care. Tom, on the other hand, seemed scared to death. Pretty pathetic for a guy his age, but you could swear Tom was about to wet himself. ´Figures. Jondy always had a soft spot for the losers´. But that thought only reminded him that if Jondy had chosen the idiot, Cat would be left with mister ´I'm too good to be true´. This unsettled him. Even more the fact that he appeared to be immune to his warnings. Well, maybe he should stop being subtle. Maybe a black eye will have more effect on him. ´What the hell is wrong with you? If you act now, you risk exposure. You should know better. You have to pull yourself together soldier, control yourself´. He shot another warning look to Bobby and excused himself. He couldn't be there anymore without doing something stupid, so he decided it was better to call it a night and go to sleep.  
  
Cat followed behind a little bit later and grabbing a bag from the counter, headed after him. Jondy didn't seem to mind, too infatuated with mister ´jelly´. Cat laughed inwardly, Zack could have that effect on people. He was feeling a little territorial today, she had seen it in his eyes. She found that primal look so sexy, the way he claimed his territory, her. ´Oh, just get over it. You are a disgrace to your nature. You look like a teenage girl with a crush, where's the soldier in you?. Have a little dignity´.  
  
She reached Zack's room and open the door without knocking. Big mistake. Zack was getting prepared for bed. That meant a very sexy Zack with only his pants on, revealing a very muscular and toned chest. Interesting view.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She was still too distracted by the strong body in front of her. Images of the heat episode on her head, not making it any easier to focus on his words. She did however, after slapping herself mentally in numerous occasions.  
  
"I said what's wrong, what are you doing here?" (Not that I mind, better here than out with that guy). "I thought you would be busy with Brody". His tone sarcastic when he mentioned his name.  
  
"His name is Bobby and I came here to bring you some food. You forgot your dinner". She handed him the bag she was holding, a big smile on her face.  
  
"I didn't want to intrude. You seemed to be distracted with other things."  
  
"Oh, you mean the guys?. Jondy has a crush on Tom, I was just helping her a little."  
  
"That's not what I saw..". He send her a suggestive look. Better to play the teasing brother role than the jealous boyfriend wanna be. At least till he could solve the thousand dollar question: What the hell was wrong with him?. Probably a side effect of her heat. He never slept with an X5 before, even less in heat. It could be possible this had something to do with their genetics and he never knew about it. She had been his mate for a night, maybe his DNA thought of her as his mate still. Ok, this was giving him a headache. He realized she was still talking but had no idea what she just said. She was looking at him funny.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me. You were the one in dreamland."  
  
"Sorry. Tired I guess."  
  
"Ok, I'm leaving. Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"No!". That came out too loud and quickly. He wasn't too fond of her returning to Bobby. He carried on in answer to her stare. "Stay. I don't like eating alone".  
  
She was confused. He was always alone in the road, why should now be any different. But she decided to stay. She enjoyed his company too and they probably would have to split up again soon. She grabbed the bag and sat on the bed, opposite him. After five minutes, she broke the silence which had descended over them.  
  
"So.."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on ?. I mean, not that I didn't enjoy Tom's face back there, but why were you trying to scare them?."  
  
"I wasn't...". She wasn't buying it. "Ok, ok. I was trying to protect Jondy. She always gets in trouble when it comes to guys. Plus, I don't think Brody cared much about it. He has a very arrogant attitude". His eyes showed distaste for the other guy.  
  
"Look who's talking.. . And for a guy trying to protect Jondy, you seem pretty relaxed. She is still at the dinner with Tom you know."  
  
BUSTED!  
  
"Yeah.. well... ummm... I realized Tom was no threat". He said this matter of fact. Although he did stammer a little at the beginning.  
  
"And what about Bobby?". She didn't know what was really going on, but she loved making him sweat.  
  
"That guy isn't worth my time, he thinks too much of himself". ´Great comeback´, he thought sarcastically.  
  
For a moment she thought she'd seen a hint of jealousy on his eyes when he talked to Bobby back at the dinner. She discarded it immediately, it was just her imagination. But now, watching his reaction, she couldn't help but think there could be something true to it. Who cared why or how, if he was jealous for her, she was definitely going to enjoy the moment. Milk it for all its worth.  
  
"I think his attitude is sexy. I mean, the way he ignored your threats, it's not something I see everyday. I like it."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me". He couldn't believe his ears, she was attracted to this guy. Even worse, it was killing him. All he could think about were those lips of hers and the need to prove her he was far better than Brody, or whatever his name was.  
  
"No. In fact I think that, considering you finished your dinner, I'm going to head back. Jondy is probably waiting for me and I don't think Bobby left either. He seemed willing to wait for me, if you know what I mean."  
  
"You stay here!. That's an order". The words were out before he realized what he was saying.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I mean.. It's dangerous." (Good one!) "Yes, that's it. We are supposed to lay low till we reach Las Vegas. The familiars could still be after us. It's not safe."  
  
She started laughing and a frown found its way to Zack's features.  
  
"What's so funny?". Why was she laughing?, it was true. The fact that his excuse was just that, an excuse, didn't make it any less true.  
  
"You. You are jealous. I never thought I live to see this day. And jealous of Bobby, an ordinary. It's very funny."  
  
"I'm not jealous."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Ok, this is getting ridiculous. We are not kids. Just accept it and lets talk about it."  
  
"There is nothing to talk about, you are wrong.".  
  
He tried to stand up but Cat was faster and pulled him to her. She kissed him. It was tender and short, but they both felt the electricity traveling down their spine. After a moment she pulled back, looked into his intense and confused eyes and with a very serious tone declared:  
  
"We really need to talk."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Two or three chapters to go. I'll try to post them before Christmas. 


	9. No more secrets

CAT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.  
  
Summary: Cat thought her big brother was dead, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Zack returns. Sequel to You took my soul away (Don't need to read to understand).  
  
A/N:  
  
Feenian: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. I love jealous Zack too, he is so much fun. As for them getting together, you'll have to read and see. But for the time being, I'm guessing you are gonna love this chapter. They can't get any closer than this.  
  
Rose: Here is the "talk" for you. I hope it's all you were expecting, I tried my best. I'll be looking forward to chapter 7 of your Z/S story. I'm really curious of what's to come. Just please, please, please don't forget about Later Days. That story rocks.  
  
CHAPTER 8 : No more secrets  
  
"We really need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About this". She got even closer to him, her hand traveling down his chest. "About how this makes you feel". He pulled away quickly. How was he supposed to remain focused when she was torturing him like that.  
  
"It doesn't make me feel a thing. I don't feel, remember? Feelings get you kill". He was now on the opposite end of the room, far away from her.  
  
But two could play the soldiery game. "And what about denial?. A soldier has to know himself, understand himself. If he denies his feelings, he won't be able to cope with them. That means your enemy will have an advantage over you, something to break you with. You are weaker when you are confused. You can't control what you don't understand. You can't control yourself if you don't know what is going on inside you."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying lets talk about it. Lets find out what is happening inside that stubborn head of yours". A tender smile on her features while she spoke, one that offered him comprehension and no judgment. "You can't tell me you've been acting as yourself today. I know we hate to appear weak in the eyes of our subordinates, in the eyes of anybody really, but this is me. I'm your SIC and your partner. I respect you and I'll respect you even more if you do this. It means you are willing to sacrifice for us once more, as always. It means you'll be facing a very uncomfortable situation to pull yourself back together". She was getting through to him, she could see it in his body language. She decided to go for the kill. She really needed to know what was really going on so she could help him. And if he said he had some kind of feelings for her.. well, lets not think that much ahead. "It's me, don't you trust me?. Who else are you going to talk to?"  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you. The thing is, it's a little embarrassing". With every word he walked closer to the bed she was sitting on, till he sat down on the floor with his back to the bed and looking straight down, unable to face her. "Since last night... you know..us, the heat. Well, I've been feeling a little weird, a little territorial over you."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"No!. I mean, it's not like that. It's like, I don't know. It's hard to explain. Have you ever felt strange after your heat?."  
  
"You mean besides waking up in bed the next morning with guys I don't know?". A sad expression crossed her features, sadness with a hint of anger. She hated her heat, she hated not being in control of herself. She could kill a man a hundred different times without breaking a sweat, but she couldn't control her own nature. It was incredibly frustrating.  
  
"Of course, sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was just trying to understand this. I mean, maybe it has to do with your heat. You were my mate, I mean..". He let out a sight. It was so difficult to talk about his feelings. He couldn't do it, he hated it. It was not in his nature to open up. But she was right, he needed to cope to focus again. And that could only be achieved if he knew what he had to cope with. He rephrased his question.  
  
"I mean, can it be a side effect of last night's events."  
  
"No Zack. As far as I know, when the pheromones are gone, there is no attraction left. At least no attraction based on our particular DNA."  
  
"So you are saying this is me?. That it's all me?. It can't be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because is not who I am. Because I can't feel this way. Because I'm not supposed to feel". He sounded desperate, but he managed to regain control by the end of his reverie.  
  
"And what is it that you are feeling?". She sat on the floor beside him. He didn't move away, but he still wouldn't look at her.  
  
Before he could stop himself, before he could think about what he was saying, everything came out. He was opening up without realizing it. It felt too right to stop, his mouth had a life of its own. Her presence was encouraging him to finally talk and face his fears.  
  
"It's like I have all this feelings I can't control. I can't stand the thought of you in another man's arms. It kills me even thinking about it. I want you only for myself. And it's not only physical. You are my rock. Every time I look into your eyes I see why I keep doing my job, no matter how hard it gets. When I look into your eyes and see that pride in them for me, I understand why I keep sacrificing for the others. No matter how much it hurts when some of them don't understand me, don't get that I'm only trying to help them, it doesn't matter cause I know you do. I know I shouldn't doubt my actions, that they are right. You wouldn't look at me that way if they weren't. I know I can rely on you, I can leave their lives in your hands and you'll do just fine. I thought of you as my second, as my sister and as my partner. I thought of you as my friend, the only friend I let myself have. Cause I know it's not a weakness. Cause I know you wouldn't put the others in danger, not would you allow me to do it for you. But now you are something more. And I can't explain it and I can't understand it. I don't want to feel this way. Look what happened last time I let myself be weak, Max. I did everything wrong, I put her before my strongest believes and I ended up at the end of the world. I ended up dead, cause Zack wasn't there even if my body was. I don't want to be that weak again. And I'm being weak again right now, telling you this, opening up. Cause now I'm facing my worst fear and I don't think I can handle it...."  
  
He trailed off. He still couldn't look at her. That was his mayor fear. She sat next to him and with her hand on his cheek, forced him to look at her. With a caring smile she looked straight into his eyes and spoke for him.  
  
"The fear that the other person won't understand. That he would think you are weak, that you shouldn't feel this way. The fear that he would look at you ashamed of the feelings you confessed. The fear of him turning away and never looking back. But you see, I do understand and I'm not ashamed of you. Are you ashamed of me?."  
  
Her words finally sunk in on him. She felt the same way and shared the same fears as him. She felt something for him, even if it was so difficult to cope with it for both of them. He felt total bliss. He didn't know what the future will hold for them, how they would handle this truths. He didn't know anything right now. But for the first time in his life, ignorance didn't unsettle him. He just forgot about the world for one night and gave up to the bliss. He kissed her and they both shared another night together. But this time there were feelings involved., there were their hearts and souls involved. This time they wanted this with all their might. Even if it was just one night. Tomorrow didn't matter, tonight they were meant for each other. The soldiers, their humanity, everything about them. They were one now, they always had been. And they were together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Two chapters to go. Zack's secret is revealed in the next chapter, so keep reading and reviewing. 


	10. A new life

CAT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.  
  
Summary: Cat thought her big brother was dead, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Zack returns. Sequel to You took my soul away (Don't need to read to understand).  
  
A/N: I hope you all like this chapter, it's one of my favorites. I loved writing it. Special thanks to Rose, Feenian and ZG 98 for your reviews. They really made my day.  
  
CHAPTER 9 : A new life  
  
When she woke up the next morning he was still asleep. She remained where she was, wrapped in his strong arms just looking at him. He was so gorgeous. He could melt her with one simple look. And he was right, she respected him. But more important, she admired and cared for him. She still couldn't believe the Zack she loved and had loved for so long was there, lying in bed with her. And this time there was no heat to blame, this was him. He had feelings for her. A couple of days ago she thought he was dead. Now he was back and giving her the only thing she thought she would never get from him, an opportunity to win his heart. Maybe this couldn't last, maybe it could, who knew?. But the truth was today they were together. And if all those years on the run had taught them something, it was to enjoy things to the fullest while you had them. And she was going to enjoy this.  
  
"Can't get enough of me, can you?". His voice startled her. His eyes remained closed but he was definitely awake.  
  
"What can I tell you soldier?. I always had a soft spot for the tough guys."  
  
"Really?". An amused grin on Zack's face while he opened one eye to look at her.  
  
"Yeah. You know, chicks dig a man in uniform"  
  
Zack laughed and with his hand on her back, pushed her closer to him. Then, with a suggestive look that matched his tone, he spoke.  
  
"Is that right?. At least now I know what to wear next time."  
  
"Next time?"  
  
"Yeah, next time. Why? You thought you could get away that easy?"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it"  
  
"Good"  
  
He pushed her even closer to him and kissed her. What started as a tender kiss, grew in intensity till it turned out into a very passionate one when his tongue gained access to her mouth. After five minutes they had to come out for air, even X5s have to breath from time to time. Zack used this opportunity to kiss his way down her body. Her chin, her neck, her chest. Little kisses here and there that sent shivers through her spine. When he was making his way to her belly button, the door flew open and Jondy rushed in.  
  
"Zack!. Have you seen Cat, I'm worr...". Jondy stopped dead on her tracks at the sight in front of her. "Oh. My. God.... I'm, I'm sorry". And with that she was out again and the door closed behind a mere blur of Jondy. Zack shrugged and smiled widely, Cat had a frown on her face.  
  
"What? Don't you find it funny? Didn't you see her face? It was hilarious."  
  
"Go on and laugh, you are not the one that has to put up with her now"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are her CO, she won't turn against you. But me, I'll never see the end of it. She is gonna milk this moment for all its worth. She will tease me from here to eternity. There is no hope, I'll be at her mercy forever."  
  
Zack couldn't help but start laughing again, which put a smile on Cat's features. She hardly ever saw him laugh like this so she put aside her terrible destiny for the time being and kissed him again. They still had half an hour to kill before Jondy could be in any condition to face them again and continue their trip. What better way of spending said time?. Zack couldn't agree more.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
True to Cat's predictions, Jondy was over it by the time they got back on the road. Ready to do some serious teasing, which she did. Cat was mere seconds of inflicting some serious pain into her little sister, when Zack declared they had reached Las Vegas. Jondy muttered something about loving this new arrangement. Las Vegas was just her kind of city. After making sure the location was secure, Cat and Zack left Jondy in her new apartment to start her new life. None of them was ever too fond of goodbyes so after making sure Jondy promised to tell no one about the scene she had walked into earlier, they left. Too bad the promise lasted all of two minutes till she found a phone to call Zane.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The return trip wasn't much of a trip after all. They knew no one was following them and they were safe for the time being, so they decided to stop for a while before heading back to Cat's house. It will give them time to rest after some tough couple of days. It also gave them time to get better reacquainted with each other and this new situation between them. So they stopped in a decent enough motel, half way to their destination. They had been talking about a million things in the car. Their lives, their siblings, familiars, even Manticore, but their new relationship wasn't part of their conversation. Not yet, not on the road. It wasn't the time or place.  
  
Once they were inside the motel room, Cat jumped to the bed to catch some well deserved rest. I mean, they are genetically empowered soldiers, but the road can still get to them. Even more considering the lousy vehicles Zack chooses to steal to avoid detection. Really uncomfortable, not to mention ugly and dirty. She couldn't wait to get a new SUV or at least get back to her bike. She was really starting to miss her baby. Unfortunately, or fortunately really (considering the boy we are talking about -Hot-), Zack had other plans on his mind that didn't involve much rest. In a second, her thoughts of a long nap went flying out the window. How can any girl think about sleeping with a half naked Zack in front of her?. She was pretty satisfied with the change on her schedule.  
  
"I know I promised you a different outfit but the stores are closed. Can you settle for a very sexy barcode on your soldier's neck?."  
  
He had meant it as a joke, but watching Cat thinking about it made him a little uncomfortable. ´What does she have to think about?. I have only my pants on and she has to weight her options?´. Then he saw her smile and realized she was just teasing him.  
  
"I will settle for it if you say so sir."  
  
Somehow she managed to turn his CO status into a very kinky way of seducing him. What scared him the most was that he was actually liking it. That girl surely drove him crazy.  
  
"I do say so soldier. In fact, that's an order."  
  
And she surely couldn't refuse following his orders, so she grabbed him by his pants and pulled him down to the bed. Needless to say, it wasn't long till that particular piece of clothe was off to.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was dark outside, midnight probably. This time he was the one to awaken first, but she soon followed. They remained wrapped in each others arms for a long time. It was almost like they feared speaking or letting go could awaken them both from this dream. Finally, it was her who broke the silence.  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"What do you think about this, about us?. If there is an us that is."  
  
"There is an us, I just don't know what to think or do about it. I'm not the best at this whole touchy feeling thing, you know."  
  
"I know. I'm not either. It's just.. Well, I've been thinking about this for so long, trying to convince myself of how wrong it was, but now..."  
  
"Now that you are living it, it just doesn't feel wrong. It feels exactly right."  
  
"Yes. And scary too. What are we gonna do about it?. Do we follow this road?. And if we do, where does it lead?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe.."  
  
After a few seconds he used to regroup his thoughts, he continued.  
  
"I know we are never going to be a real couple. We aren't normal so why would we?. But I enjoy being with you. As I said before, you help me get through the day. And you've been CO so you know what it is all about. Maybe we could go on the road together, travel together. Be ourselves. Don't try to do what normal couples do, just do what we enjoy doing. We could talk, train, save our sibling's asses on a regular basis. Do what we like and what we are comfortable doing, just together and relaying in each other. You've proven me you can do it, keep strong in the toughest situations, so I don't think traveling together would be much of a risk. It would make us stronger cause we are better that way, we know each other. This would be like improving our odds in battle and having fun at the same time. Of course, sex it's a given". This last sentence was joined by a huge smirk on his face. She decided to play his game.  
  
"You surely know how to seduce a girl. You know exactly what to say"  
  
"It worked with you, didn't it". His smirk only growing bigger and wider.  
  
"Very funny. Unfortunately, that sounded like a challenge to me. And you know how much I like winning. That means no sex for you mister, not for a very long time". That caused the effect she was looking for, a frown replaced the wicked smirk on Zack's face.  
  
"Ok, ok. You win". But he still had some ammo left. "I just have a question, something that stayed on my mind. You said earlier you've been thinking about us together for some time now, what did you mean by that?. How long have you been feeling this way towards me?."  
  
Good job turning the conversation around. Now she was the worried one. Why on earth would she accept to him she'd been dying for those lips and those beautiful blue eyes of his for the last five years?. Not a chance in hell. He wasn't getting that lucky. Well, the truth was his pride wasn't getting that lucky because he most definitely was. Only one way to get this thoughts out of his head, let his instincts take over. She began her plan with little kisses on his neck. She was right, in a second he forgot all about what they were talking about. But before anything else, she had something to get straight.  
  
"So, we ride together and stay together. Living our lives as we were trained, only in freedom. We are not looking for normalcy, just each other and our messed up lives. We will be partners and lovers. We will still be Zack and Cat, just Zack and Cat together?"  
  
"Yes. That's what I'm offering you. I can't change who I am or what I have to do, so this is all I can offer to you."  
  
"I don't intent you to change. I can't change either. I'm an X5 too Zack, I know what it means and I accept it. It's a huge part of who I am and I wouldn't have it any other way. What you are offering is perfect, exactly what I need and want."  
  
They stared at each other for a whole minute, not believing what it had just happened. They had found a way of being together. They had found a way of putting the awkwardness aside, remain themselves and still live this new sensation. They could finally see it, a future together. And although they still felt a little weird with all this ´lousy sentimentality´ going around, they had managed to accept this ´moments of weakness´ into their lives. There wouldn't be any poems or flowers or fancy dinners with pre pulse wine. But that was fine, great actually, cause that wasn't them. There would be training, missions and helping each other out fixing their bikes. And that was more than enough, cause that was them. They would be happy doing the things that made them happy. And being together wouldn't be a liability. If anyone thought that, they had never seen them work together in the past.  
  
Their lips met as they sealed the deal. A new life was beginning for them.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, Cat was taking a shower while Zack watched some TV. A pre pulse movie about a special force's team on a mission. ´Amateurs´, thought Zack while watching the leader handling his gun. ´Come on, a six month's X9 can do it better than that´. He was brought back from his little reverie when the movie was cut off by a special bulletin, broadcasting nation wide.  
  
".. making this the third case in the last two days. The authorities aren't giving away his designation yet, but we can confirm he is a transgenic. An X series male transgenic. We repeat, a new transgenic was found dead today in the streets of Seattle. Like the two before him, he was found with a burnt symbol on his forehead. Some kind of snake. The authorities aren't commenting on the recent episode and nothing has been heard from Terminal City. This is all for the time being, we will join you again when we have more information. This has been a special bulletin from Channel 12."  
  
´White´. He could feel the anger rising on his stomach. But that anger turned to exasperation with himself when he realized he had forgotten all about the reason he had gone to Cat's house in the first place. With the heat, Jondy's problems and then their kind of new born relationship, he had forgotten he had to speak to Cat. But if it was difficult back then, he just couldn't make himself talk to her about it now. But he had to, Max's life and a lot more were at stake here. He knew he had to do it. Cat would kick his ass or even hate him for it, but there was no other way. Cat appeared on the room in that very moment, combing her hair. It was almost as if she was forcing him to talk before he could convince himself not to. She always had perfect timing.  
  
Cat could see the fight within Zack's mind and she got worried. She remembered seeing that same look on his eyes before the heat incident, before their fight on her house. When he was hiding something from her, something she just now remembered he had never truly shared with her. It was definitely the same thing that was worrying him, except now the pain was deeper. She couldn't take it any more, so she asked about it.  
  
"Ok, Zack. What is it?"  
  
He raised his head and looked her straight in the eyes. His face showed desperation and resignation at the same time. Then his expression went blank. At first, she was hurt by him not wanting to share his feelings with her, but then she realized she would have done the same thing. When something hurt so badly, their training and blank stare were the only things that kept them sane. They couldn't deal with pain and broken hearts, they were never taught how. They only knew how to lock them away and try to hide them even from themselves. The only question was, what was making him feel that way.  
  
"There is something I should have told you before but I never... and then everything else happened and.... "  
  
´Get yourself together soldier. Do it!´.  
  
"I went to see you the other day to tell you I was back, but also to ask you for a favor. And now it can't wait any longer."  
  
"What is it Zack, you are scaring me. Did something happened I don't know about?."  
  
"No, but it might and I need to be there when it does."  
  
"You are not making any sense."  
  
"I need you to keep being the CO for a while longer, to keep protecting our brothers and sisters."  
  
"Yeah, of course I will. We said we were gonna do it together. I don't understand where you are trying to get to."  
  
"I mean I need you to be CO because I have to go back to Seattle. I promised Max I'll help her with all the familiars and National Guard dilemma. I need to go now, they are having mayor problems there. But I can't leave without knowing someone will take care of the rest, without knowing you will take care of them. I hate this but I have to ask. Will you look out for them?. Will you be CO?."  
  
She started laughing, a bitter laugh. "Of course, always Maxie. So what now?. Where do I go now to look for you?. Wisconsin, Kansas, where?. What would be your name this time?. Maybe you can ask her to call me and at least give me your last name, you know, to make the search easier. Unless she is tired of wiping your memory out and just shoots you. I mean, what else can she take from you?. Your freedom, done. Your organs, done. Your memory, done. Now must be time for your life."  
  
"Don't talk about her that way. She is our little sister and she needs my help."  
  
"So as always you are his knight in shinning armor and there you go to her rescue. After all she's done, you still choose her over us."  
  
The tension in the room rose by the second. They stated circling each other without realizing it. Their instincts taking over.  
  
"You are acting like a jealous teenager."  
  
"Don't you dare put this on me. This has nothing to do with jealousy, this is common sense. We are talking about the girl who ruined your life and took it away. Not only have you forgiven her but you are going there again for her to have a second chance of doing it better. Maybe this time you won't remember, ever. This isn't about jealousy, this is about you leaving us without a CO again."  
  
"I'm leaving you as CO."  
  
"It's not the same. You are the one that we look up to, the one with all the answers. You are the one that took us away from Manticore. You are the one that has always been there. We don't want anyone else. YOU are the CO, Zack."  
  
"Yes. And as CO it's my decision. I'm going to Seattle and my SIC, you, is taking over. That's an order."  
  
It hurt like hell to talk to her like that. And nearly as much was the pain he felt when her fist connected with his head. Not that he had time to think much about it before he passed out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- One chapter to go. Review and tell me what you think. 


	11. Strong souls

CAT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.  
  
Summary: Cat thought her big brother was dead, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Zack returns. Sequel to You took my soul away (Don't need to read to understand).  
  
A/N: As promised, I finished the story before Christmas. So now, we reached the end =( . I had a great time writing this story and I hope you did too reading it. I want to thank Rose and Feenian for being such loyal reviewers. Your reviews were so encouraging. Thank you very much, you are great. (Hey! I sound like I was getting an award or something. LOL). And ZG 98, thank you for your review, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you like the end. Merry Christmas to you all and please review to let me know what you think.  
  
CHAPTER 10 : Strong souls  
  
He woke up to an empty room. She was nowhere to be found. He exited the place and started looking for her while he thought about the recent turn of events. How could he have been so stupid?. After everything that had happened the last couple of days and he goes and ask her to do this. He hated doing it but he needed her to accept it, to understand that he had to go, he had to help Max. He couldn't believe he was about to leave Cat again, not now. But it was his duty. To take care of the situation in Seattle, to help with everything he could. After all, they were transgenics, Manticore soldiers, his comrades. As CO he had a responsibility to them. Plus, it was Max leading them, a member of his unit. Max, his little sister. It affected them too, she had to understand that. The outcome of Seattle's siege and the war against the familiars will affect every transgenic, including them, the 09 escapees. No matter how long they'd been out, they were still a part of this. The familiar issue was giving them trouble already, Jondy being an example. He understood Cat's outburst but there was nothing he could do to change reality. This was the real world, this were their lives. They never before had time for themselves, always on a mission. Why should now be any different?. Before, the mission was staying free and keeping low. The mission now was fighting back. And she surely knew that he couldn't let her come with him, one of them had to keep the rest of their siblings safe. And there was nobody else he would trust to do it except her. He had told her that already and he had meant it.  
  
He tracked her down easily. Either her anger was making her slip or she wanted to be found. Probably the later. Not probably, definitely. She knew better than letting her anger affect her skills. As soon as he entered the bar, he saw her in the middle of the dance floor, dancing to the music with her eyes closed and ignoring every men in the place. Men who were by now dying for the opportunity of being chosen by her. ´Poor fools´, thought Zack. ´They have no chance in hell. She is so beautiful and I don't mean only physically. She is too good for them. Too good for me too, actually´. But then it hit him. He understood that he had a chance, more than a chance. Because she had already chosen him. He saw it in her eyes the night before but it didn't really sink in until now.  
  
She was dancing to the rhythm of a pre pulse song (Pink's "18 wheeler"). ´How appropriate´, thought Zack while listening to the lyrics.  
  
Hey, hey, man  
What's your problem?  
I see you try to hurt me bad  
Don't know what you're up against  
  
Maybe you should reconsider,  
come up with another plan  
Cause you know I'm not that kind of girl  
that'll lay there, let you come first  
  
You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18-wheeler truck  
and I won't give a f***  
You can hang me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run over me with your 18-wheeler but  
you can't keep me down down down  
You cant keep me down down  
Cant keep me down down down  
Cant keep me down down  
  
Her sexy dance was driving him to her. When he was merely inches from her, about to take her hand to let her know of his presence, she opened her eyes and looked directly into his. She started singing quietly. He had never heard her sing before, but somehow it was enchanting. There was no anger in her voice, just determination. It matched her eyes. They were putting him into a spell. The entire room was lost to him and all he could see were those beautiful green eyes on fire. No rage or fear, the fire of inner strength. He never realized what he was doing, but he started dancing with her. Both so close there was no air between their bodies, just inches between their mouths. Far enough for him to look into her eyes and at the same time, close enough for him to feel her breath on his own lips while she sang. She was still singing, but her words were only whispers now. Whispers that almost he himself couldn't hear. The moment the song finished she leaned closer and kissed him. A tender kiss but deep at the same time. She broke it off quickly and headed for the door. He run after her. Once outside, he saw her waiting for him in the alley, no one there to hear their conversation. He headed towards her.  
  
Before he could say anything she kissed him again. This time more passionate, more desperate. Like knowing it was probably one of the last she would get from him. Like saying I need you and goodbye at the same time. But she finally broke the kiss off and looked down to her feet, waiting for him to start the dreaded conversation. At the last second she changed her mind and with all her might forced herself to look him in the eyes. Those deep blue eyes which were always her hidden weakness. She put the mask on and spoke with an emotionless voice.  
  
"Sorry for the black eye. Man, the girls are going to hate me if I ruined your handsome face". By the end of the sentence and evil green was plastered on her features.  
  
"Black eye?. I don´t think so, you are not that strong. But you are welcome to kiss it better if you want". An evil grin on his face too. He decided to play along, to ease the tension for a little while. "And for the record, I let you punch me".  
  
"In your dreams Zackie. I knocked you out cold and you know it". Now she was laughing. It was a beautiful scene to watch for him. Her smile could melt him down. How could he have been so blind all this time?. She was perfect.  
  
"Of course you did. Anything you need to tell yourself."  
  
"Come on, accept it. Big mighty CO was send bye bye into dream land by her baby sister."  
  
"I was just acting"  
  
"Is that true?. Well, you sure fooled me. You know, with all the unconsciousness and all."  
  
They both laughed for a whole minute non stop. But when the laughs slowly subsided a deep silence replaced them. Both looking directly at each other, like trying to memorize everything about the other one. Finally, it was him who broke the silence.  
  
"Cat.. I know I shouldn't have asked you this but...". He was interrupted by her words, with a caring but determined voice.  
  
"Don´t! Don´t apologize. I understand. It doesn't make it any easier, but I know it is the right thing to do. I would go with you if it didn't mean leaving our brothers and sisters unprotected..." She trailed off and for a while none of them said a word. Eventually, she continued.  
  
"But I can't go with you, I know that. And I can't make you stay, I know that too. It's just our lives. But don´t get me wrong. I know you have to go and I definitely don´t want you to stay for me. This is your duty, this is who you are. This is the reason I respect you and admire you so much. You always put the others before you no matter what. I still think you deserve a break, but I know this is what completes you. You may hate leaving right now, I hate it too, but I know if you stay and forget about everything you would be miserable with time. And I don´t want that. I don´t want you to hate yourself or me for staying. Cause that is what will happen if you do and you know it. No, you have to go. You have to help them. This is the Zack you are.... This is the Zack I love."  
  
He was taken aback by the last part. Deep inside he knew already, but having her say it out loud... He felt strange and happy and pained, all at the same time. He was learning love, both ways love. It was so different from his love for Max, Cat loved him back. Did he just say, or think, he loved Cat too?. Wow, talking about unexpected. The cold CO, no feelings attached, had not only fell in love once but twice in his life. Ironic. And they were so different, Cat and Max. They both were full of life but how they faced life, how they used that strength, it was so different on each case. Max always trying to fit in while Cat couldn´t care less what the rest of the world thought about her. She was always enjoying the day, living life at the fullest. And at the same time, always ready to be the hard cold soldier needed to accomplish the mission. The best protector you could find if you earned her respect. But he was also deeply pained, for the same reason she was. He was leaving and they both knew there was a high chance he would never come back. He was going to try, of course. ´Try?. You don´t try soldier, you do. You will come back to her. And when you do, you'll keep an eye on transgenics together. You are a team now, in more ways than one´.  
  
"I love you too Cat". That earned him a huge smile from her. "And I promise you, when all this is over, I'll be back."  
  
"You better. Cause if you die again, I'm going to kick your ass. And you know better than to piss me off."  
  
He laughed a little and kisses her one last time. She had never seen him cry before, but a single tear slipped down his face when they came out for air. A single tear that was more meaningful than crying his eyes out. They both smiled at each other and walked away to their respective destinations. They were strong, they could handle it. Plus, they knew there was nothing in this world capable of defeating them. They would see each other again, they would be together in the end. It was just a matter of time.  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
A/N: (Ducks to avoid flying objects directed to my head). Sorry, but I couldn´t make Zack stay. He would never do that, he always puts the others first. But they will be together, he will come back. So it is a happy ending. I hope you liked the story and the end too. I know I did. Thanks for your support again and Merry Christmas. See you next year. 


End file.
